


Sweet Understanding

by morethanwords



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren thought Chris having to wear a kilt was quite funny - until it wasn't.</p>
<p>Complete and utter fiction - not to be taken seriously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Understanding

Darren doubled up with laughter as he and Chris read through their next script. "Oh my god. I just can't wait to see this." Darren wiped the tears from his eyes, trying but failing to keep a straight face for a moment. "I'm sorry…" he wheezed, "It's just the thought of you having to wear a kilt… it's so funny, you have to admit.."

 

"Thanks for your continued support," Chris huffed, throwing a cushion right at Darren's head. Darren put his arm up to protect himself, still laughing, another cushion hitting his head as soon as he'd thought it was safe to lower his arm. It was only when he saw the remote control coming his way that he hopped up, ducking beside the couch for protection. A paperback narrowly missed him as he put his head above the parapet to see if the coast was clear. Darren put his hands up in surrender as he stood up, pretty sure that Chris had probably run out of weapons by now.

 

You're a bit touchy this evening, Mr Colfer," Darren commented cautiously.

 

"And you're being absolutely hilarious…" Chris looked back down at his script. "Remind me why I let you come round to my apartment again? Only right now I'm failing to remember why…."

 

"Because you love me being here?" Darren sidled along the couch, right into Chris' personal space, looping an arm around his neck. "Because reading scripts with me is much more fun than reading them to your furry pet."

 

"Brian happens to be a good listener…. unlike someone else I know.." Chris looked up, Darren's smiling face just inches away from his own. "But like you, he doesn't understand that this couch actually seats three people and that there's no need to virtually sit on top of me."

 

Darren laughed heartily, his arm round Chris pulling him in for a hug. Chris did an exaggerated wince, although he was used to Darren behaving like a giant puppy… complete with big doleful eyes, whenever Chris told him off. Luckily Chris had a soft spot for animals of all varieties. He planted a small kiss on Darren's cheek. "I know you're only jealous. I bet you wish Blaine could wear a kilt to prom."

 

*******

 

It seemed that at the read through a few days later the kilt that Chris was going to have to wear was still as hilarious as ever. Darren had Cory and Mike in stitches over the whole thing and Chris had to admit he would have probably have laughed had it not been him who had to wear it. He'd already had to wear some ridiculous outfits playing Kurt, but this one was beyond a joke. He was more a jeans and t-shirt guy himself, if given a choice, so the chance to wear such outlandish outfits was really wasted on him. 

 

Chris opened up his laptop. He could make a start on the next chapter of his book while the others behaved like a bunch of giggling schoolboys. Wasn't he supposed to be the young one here? He ignored Darren asking between bouts of laughter how much knee he was going to be flashing while he was twirling to show off his kilt. "I told you already.. you're just jealous," he muttered as Darren looked him in the eye.

 

Later, when they were grabbing some lunch, Darren made his way over to Chris. "Hey," Darren bumped shoulders with him. No surprise there. "Fancy hanging out this evening?"

 

"What? and have to listen to you cackling on about the kilt scenes. I don't think so…" Chris didn't really care, but no need to let Darren know that. "Unless they're going to be dressing you in a spinning bow tie that I can make fun of…. I might have to pass.."

 

Darren trailed after Chris as he went and found a table, seating himself opposite, stretching out his legs and knocking his feet into Chris. "How exactly does someone as small as you manage to take up as much space as someone at least a foot taller?" Chris commented dryly, rescuing his own feet to safety under his chair. "In fact, perhaps it's a blessing that you aren't a foot taller… even Cory manages to take up less space than you." Chris looked over at Darren's big plate of pasta, sprinkled liberally with cheese with distain. "And how do you manage to eat as much as someone who's at least a foot taller as well… For god's sake, stop pouting at me."

 

"I'm not pouting.." Darren said with an exaggerated pout. Chris tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to overtake his face. He really was just a big adorable child trying to masquerade as an adult.

 

"If I promise I won't mention that which should not be named... can I come over?" Darren grinned, seeing Chris' resolve beginning to weaken. "I swear on Brian's life that I'll behave…"

 

Chris rolled his eyes, digging a fork into his salad. "You're ridiculous," he muttered, "You tell me you don't like my cat for starters, so that means nothing … and what? we're even having Harry Potter references about a kilt now.."

 

"Brian and I have made up now… and it's only because he tried to bite me one time.."

 

"Darren… you trod on his tail. What do you expect?" Chris paused to eat some of his lunch. At this rate lunchtime would be over and he wouldn't have eaten anything. Suddenly a can of diet coke appeared at his side. He hadn't even noticed Darren getting back up to get them both a drink. He eyed the drink sceptically for a moment before looking back at Darren. "Okay."

 

"Okay? Is that a yes?" Darren whooped as Chris nodded. "Yay! Thanks. We can have cuddles and a movie and a lazy bum evening.." To anyone who didn't know them that could probably have sounded a little weird.. cuddles for two male friends was a bit unconventional, Chris had to concede, but this was just what they did. They'd never done anything sexual together, but they often would cuddle up watching tv, share an odd chaste kiss sometimes, even on the lips on occasion (Except for one drunken slightly overheated kiss one time - but nobody mentioned that… ever) and thought nothing of sitting on each other's laps… even at work, if they were trying to share a script (It was usually Darren who had forgotten his). There was certainly never a dull moment when you were friends with Darren Criss.

 

*******

 

Looking back, Chris didn't understand how things could go so wildly wrong in such a short space of time. He'd been looking forward to spending the evening with Darren… he cherished their friendship so much. Of course Chris was in love with him and even though he knew they would never be able to be romantically involved, he took the parts of Darren that Darren did offer him, with open eager arms. He was a great friend to have and although they were the antithesis of each other, that was kind of why they got on so well.

 

So when a friend of Darren's turned up on set later that afternoon he slowly felt his world crashing down. Emma was here to do some work on the show for the rest of the series and, hey, apparently she and Darren used to date. "It's nice that you're still friends," Chris commented to her politely after Darren had enthusiastically introduced them to each other. 

 

She was actually quite sweet in different circumstances, but her answer did nothing to endear her to Chris. "Oh we never really broke up as such… we just decided that with work commitments so far apart, it was probably best to take a break." Oh!

 

As soon Chris saw her loop her arm through Darren's, suggesting maybe 'grabbing a bite to eat later', he just knew. He managed to make an escape to his trailer as soon as feasibly possible and when after half an hour nobody had come looking for him he decided to go home. It was unheard of for him to miss work, so he was sure he wouldn't be in too much trouble even if he was needed.

 

He managed to feed Brian before calmly changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed. It was a silly time of day to be going to bed, but he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be at the moment. Jealousy was an ugly emotion... and he'd never been so overwhelmed by it in his life before. This was a side to him that he truly didn't want anyone else to see, especially not Darren. It was only after he'd laid his head on his soft expensive pillow and pulled the covers up over his head that he allowed himself the luxury of sobbing his heart out.

 

He didn't remember falling asleep but it felt like a considerable time later when he stirred. He felt a soft warm body spoon up behind him, strong arms wrapping him up. "I hope it's okay… I used your emergency key you hide outside," Darren said softly placing a gentle kiss on Chris' neck from behind. "I was worried about you." Chris didn't answer but Darren could tell from his breathing that he was awake. 

 

********

 

He was surprised that he'd slept.. and even more surprised that Darren was still there, holding him tight. "Talk to me" Darren said softly, obviously already awake. Chris turned round to face the other man, putting a little distance between them. He dreaded what he must look like, but now wasn't the time to worry.

 

"What time is it?" Chris asked quietly. It didn't exactly feel like morning…. and yet…

 

Darren huffed a small laugh. "Early.."

 

"Early? like…?"

 

"Like 5am early…"

 

Right. "Hmmm that's early."

 

Darren smiled at Chris' bewildered look. "That tends to happen if you go to bed at 7 in the evening…"

 

"Sorry.. I um…" Chris tailed off when he noticed Darren grinning at him. "I thought you might have had plans.."

 

"I did have plans. With you.. you idiot." Darren bopped him softly on the nose.

 

"Hey!" Chris feebly batted Darren's hand away. "Other plans, I mean…. Emma… she seems nice."

 

"She is nice. But… we're not getting back together.. like ever… that's in the past. We're friends. Hell.. I'm friends with everyone… but that's kind of it." Darren was looking unusually serious as he pulled Chris in for a hug. He had a feeling that Darren probably had a mind reading superpower.. at least where Chris was concerned… a scary thought. Chris breathed into Darren's neck, relishing the closeness.. knowing he needed to pull away. They weren't dating.. or in a relationship.. and there'd already been enough cuddling for one night….

 

"I know a great place that does breakfast.." Darren said as they separated, back to his normal chirpy self. "Usually I've been there on my way home after a night out…. but it works just as well if you've had an early night the night before and just happen to wake up early…" Darren's stomach chose that moment to growl, making him laugh. "and I am pretty hungry," he conceded, "Having missed dinner last night... I'd been saving myself for snacks and pizza…. great host you are."

 

Chris couldn't help giggling. "Just shut up. I spoil you with food more than enough… it'll do you good…. Although, come to think of it I am feeling a bit hungry myself… and I can't think we're going to go back to sleep.."

 

"Yay!" Darren leapt out of bed. "No offence, but after ten hours in your bed, going out sounds quite appealing, you know, a change of scenery."

 

Chris snorted, then took a proper look at Darren for the first time. "What are you wearing?" 

 

Darren looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of silky pajama pants of Chris'… some gift someone had bought for him at some point… definitely not something he would have bought for himself, and definitely not something Darren would ever normally wear…. Darren shrugged, "It was dark in here when I came in…. and I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed something." He raised his eyebrows. "Of course, if I'd realised what our plans for the evening were… I'd have brought my own with me.."

 

"I must take a picture…" Chris looked around for his phone, still snickering, "for blackmail purposes, of course."

 

"Of course! Just remember though Chris…. The kilt you're wearing next week. I'm just saying…." He ducked out of the room as Chris remembered he'd left his phone in his bag in the living room last night.

 

***********

 

When he was standing in front of the mirror in full costume, Chris had to concede that the kilt didn't look too bad. There were these thick tights he was wearing underneath (they were so soft and comfortable)… with knee high black lace up boots… and the kilt didn't look a bit like a girls skirt… It actually looked quite… manly. Okay, not something he'd probably choose to wear… but….

 

He was prepared for Darren. He knew the other man had enough decorum not make fun of him in front of a room full of cast and crew….. however, as soon as they were alone he was sure Darren would be rolling around on the floor. He'd once made fun of Chris having to wear a scarf with flowers on which was pretty inconsequential compared to today's outfit. He was therefore a little surprised at Darren's reaction today when they all came together for filming. His eyes grew rather wide as he looked at Chris, but he was unusually quiet…. no whispered jokey comments even… very unlike Darren… strange!

 

They were both busy after work that day. Darren was catching up with a couple of old college friends who were in town, Chris catching up with the girls.. which meant that the next time they'd meet up was for the actual prom scene the following day. It was going to be a long day… but it was better for everyone if it could be done all in one day. 

 

Chris snagged himself a diet coke half way through filming the next morning as soon as break was called. The scene had been pretty intense… wasn't Glee supposed to be a comedy? "You okay?" Darren asked softly, coming up behind him, one hand on his shoulder, his thumb gently massaging Chris' tendon. 

 

Chris nodded without turning round. Scenes like today always brought back memories of when he was at school… memories of when times weren't so happy for him… "Come round later?" he asked quietly, turning his head back to look at Darren, "I promise food this time…"

 

"You had me at food," Darren smiled, pressing his lips chastely against Chris' soft pink lips, "Love to…"

 

*******

 

It seemed like a lifetime later when they eventually finished for the day. Darren caught up with Chris as they were heading off to get changed, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Hey," Darren smiled as Chris turned to look at him, "Mind if I join you?"

 

"Hmmm," Chris teased, "I suppose if you must… you were quite the gentleman at prom after all…"

 

"Well in that case, Mr Colfer," Darren grinned, offering Chris his arm, "Please allow me to escort you." 

 

As Chris played along, hooking his arm into Darren's, he felt something indescribable shift. Darren was being different with him… had been for the last couple of days… but he didn't really know what had changed. "Have you been in character for the last two days…. only you haven't made fun of my kilt once?" Chris raised a questioning eyebrow at Darren. "I.. um.. you couldn't have laughed any louder or longer about it the other day…"

 

" I like it…. It looks good on you.." Darren interrupted "and suddenly it just didn't seem so funny anymore."

 

Chris stood in front of where his own clothes were hanging, contemplating Darren's words, feeling a little dizzy from the revelation. He wanted to do something, act on the feelings he'd been bottling up for months... but not if it might involve losing his best friend. He couldn't bear the thought of things becoming awkward between them. "What do you like about it?" he asked quietly, suddenly feeling emboldened, although not quite brave enough to turn round and make eye contact.

 

"Huh?" Darren's voice was closer to him than he'd expected.

 

Chris swallowed heavily, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. "The kilt. Tell me what you like about it…" The air in the room suddenly felt thick with tension, the only sound, their breathing.

 

Darren came up close behind him, pressing a kiss onto the back of Chris' neck, his breath shuddering before he spoke. "Are you… are you sure you want to hear this?"

 

"Darren…" Chris sighed, turning to face the other man. He couldn't have this conversation without seeing Darren. "You know…. I think I'm going to be really disappointed if you're about to wax lyrical about how much you like the kilt because of the good quality fabric it's made of or something. Really disappointed. So yes. I do want to hear it."

 

"Oh." A smile appeared on Darren's lips, his face reddening… something Chris rarely saw… and he couldn't resist cupping his hand around Darren's wide eyed, sweet sweet face for a moment. "It's you.." Darren began, "..in the kilt.. you're gorgeous. Those tights you're wearing… so smooth.. encasing your muscular thighs.. and god.. I just want to run my hands over them, up under the kilt.. peel them off slowly… let you tent the kilt… just for me…"

 

They'd gravitated even closer together. "Wow." Chris breathed when he found his voice. "Yes... Please. Yes.. that's something…I want that so much… with you.. So much." He huffed a small laugh as Darren watched his every move, "Seems I can't even form a sentence at the moment.."

 

One minute Darren was licking his lips and the next minute those lips were on Chris'… soft and gentle.. a thumb run along his jawline.. and he was letting his mouth open to invite Darren in… exploring each other's mouths with slow, deliberate movements. This was new for both of them… but it just felt so right..

 

"You are still coming round tonight aren't you?" Chris said breathily. There were still people around here.. and it was only a matter of time before someone walked in on them.

 

Darren nodded, his face as flushed as Chris'. "Is the grass green?…Yeah… any chance you could sneak out wearing your costume?"

 

Chris looked down at himself, smiling mischievously, "Hmm, I can try…" he grabbed the hanger with his own clothes on, throwing it over his arm. "You too?" he teased, "I've always wanted to make out with a sexy man wearing a tux…"

 

*******

 

They linked hands on the way up to the apartment, Chris suggesting that maybe they should take things slow. They had all the time in the world, after all. Darren kissed him quiet as soon as got inside the door… "Oh Chris. Trust me, I want to make love to you so, so slowly… until you're begging me to just get on and fuck you hard and fast… We can definitely do slow." Of course that wasn't what Chris had been meaning, but they both knew that…. and Chris hadn't really meant it anyway. 

 

Chris moaned at Darren's words, pushing him firmly against the door, pressing his tongue into Darren's willing mouth. "I want that.." Chris whispered breathlessly, "I want you to… I want you to make me beg Darren.. beg for your cock…. please."

 

"I love it when you talk dirty… God, you're so sexy… why have we waited so long…..?" Darren groaned, flipping them round so Chris was flat against the door, dropping to his knees, his hands massaging Chris' covered thighs beneath his kilt, fulfilling some of his fantasy from earlier.

 

"I didn't know you were .. .into guys.. into me.." Chris gasped as Darren's hands travelled higher, one hand cupping his cock through the soft material of the tights… Chris' cock swelling rapidly beneath Darren's hand. "Although I know now… ugh.."

 

"I'll always want you…" Darren said softly, pushing down Chris' clothing so that he could touch his bare cock.

 

……The idea of clothed sex was a lot more exciting than the actual practicalities of it… and after Chris had had several panic attacks about them getting irremovable stains on their costumes and not only having to explain how they'd got there, but also why they'd worn them home in the first place, Darren stripped them both bare… and suddenly being naked felt a whole lot better…

 

It turned out that Darren seemed to be more experienced with having sex with men than Chris had realised and Chris' face burned with the thought that his own inexperience might show through. There wasn't much time for over thinking or even worrying though because of course Darren in bed was as energetic and fun as Darren in everyday life…. and by the time Chris was bent over the bed with his feet planted firmly on the floor, Darren fully sheathed inside him, his own securities no longer felt relevant. They'd giggled their way through to this point and Chris just wanted to tell Darren that he loved him so much… but it seemed way too soon.

 

Darren had no such qualms though… "Chris. I love you so much.." he said, reverently running his hands over the planes of Chris' back after they'd come, both of them reluctant to move. Chris whimpered softly below him, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look round at Darren. 

 

"Kiss me…" Chris breathed. The angle was a little awkward, but Darren leant down, mouthing at Chris' soft lips, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "I love you too Darren," Chris whispered, "…. I've always loved you…"

 

Eventually they had to clean up, Chris rolling onto his side sleepily after they were a little more comfortable. "Hey!" Darren bounced on the bed next to him, slapping his ass playfully. "No sleeping. You promised me food remember? And then after that I'm going to rock your world… again… several more times."

 

Chris groaned, pulling Darren down next to him on the bed. "You're so demanding…" he sing songed, grabbing hold of Darren's softening cock which already started twitching back to life beneath his fingers… "…and so…. my god, how are you getting hard again already?"

 

Darren shrugged, a grin taking over his face. "I've been saving myself for you…" he grew a little more serious, "Ever since I met you, I haven't wanted anyone but you.. I haven't dated or hooked up with anyone.."

 

"Great." Chris rolled on to his back, crossing his arms across his chest. "All this time? Honestly? I'm touched… but really? All that careful cuddling and fooling around we did, while I tiptoed around trying to make sure I didn't step over the line with my friend who I thought was into girls…" Chris didn't want to be annoyed about it all…. not when he was having the best night of his life. "Oh my god Darren!" In fact it was difficult to stay annoyed as the other man began gently petting his inner thighs, his hands progressing a little closer to his balls with each stroke. 

 

"Come on Chris," Darren moved up the bed, snuggling them close together. "You have to admit.. it's so much better because we're great friends first. Because we know each other so well… because we're in love with each other already..."

Chris nodded. "I know… I know that…. and I even kind of agree with you.." He sighed. "Just go order some pizza Darren. We're going to need food if we're going to have a 'making up for lost time' sex marathon… I guess you were worth waiting for…"

 

"Yay!"


End file.
